The Rescuers 3: Continuance of the Past
by Simic
Summary: It had been 16 years... since a society contributed to help save many lives stolen by vicious people. But what happens when they're all gone and the world needs them again? Please review and no Flames, it really hurts.
1. Prologue

**The Rescuers 2: Continuance of the Past**

**By simicbiomancer**

**This was just a spin-off, if it happened well... Great! The names Roxas, Fiona, Dr. Kostov and Vladimir was my ideas, later on, some characters'll show up. Trust me, it's just getting noir. any copying, redistributing or pirating is punishable by law. Now let's get on with it!**

**It had been 16 years ago, when a society contributed to help save hundreds of lives. (Flashback to The Rescuers' headquarters scene) It all came to an end, Bernard and Bianca was set on a mission but they never came back, but what happens when everyone is in dire need? Who will save them all when all the heroes are gone? This is its history of two whole new mice that embarked on a journey to defeat a madman from launching nuclear missiles everywhere.**

**A mouse wakes up and lifts himself off his bed. He was wearing denim overalls, red shirt, and a red sleeping cap, **

"**Here comes twilight, countdown." He says as his watch separates and turns into a countdown timer. **

"**On T minus 173 seconds." He says in a mild manner. He had white-blue eyes that glistened through the sunlight, tumbleweed-colored fur, and black nose. **

"**Well, Roxas... happy 16th birthday." He says as he blows his candle on his cake. **

**His room felt so normal except for the dagger stuck in the wall, "What in the name of Mother Mercy! What is that dagger doing there?" He mutters as he approaches the broken dagger, but then he notices Roman letterings, **

"**What's that in there?" He pauses, as he continues to approach it.**

**  
"B...e...r...a...d an... B...n...ca? What does that mean?" He mutters twice, and then he summons all his strength.**

**  
"Rr...aargh...grrrarrh!" He pulls the dagger off the wall and flips it, **

"**_Another set of letterings, Property of R.A.S Headquarters._" **

"**Well, that's weird... letters, cryptograph activate." Then the watch deciphers the dagger. **

"**Result complete, undecipherable." The watch speaks in a robotic techno voice.**

"**You blasted watch. This is impossible." He pulls off an emotional frown; he catches a glimpse of a letter in his ref.**

"**Ooh, a letter in an envelope! Oh, how I love letters!" He runs through his furniture, then he hits his vase but it didn't break.**

"**To Mr. Roxas,**

**We are in need of your help; the country is facing a mad scientist! Go to the United Nations Building! Take the leftmost hole where you see an old, torn sign, "Mouse Entrance", then take the new path to the left before the pipe leading down the old headquarters. December 26, 2006. Exactly 11:00 sharp.**

**Utmost sincerely,**

**Mr. Chairman the II**

"**Well, that's real weird. Someone needs my help though; I guess I'll just have to follow." He said in a Hungarian accent but New York-ish words. **

**The scene fades as the horizon changes from midnight blue to morning glow.**

**_December 26, 2006, a day after Christmas..._**

**Roxas jumps out of bed and immediately dashes out. He flips on his red shades, blue jacket, and blue scarf. "Let's roll." He steps on his accelerate pad and sets the handle to "Drive" mode. His car was an automatic, nitro-accelerated, silver coating, XCL 639 plate number, and it was a modified toy car. **

**Minutes later, at the hole entrance...**

**Roxas starts to speak in voiceover, "Let's see," He pauses here and appears in the scene walking. He looks at the camera and said, **

"**Before the straight pipe down, take left. Well, maybe I can check it out..." He muttered as he activated the flashlight and went down the old headquarters. "I mean it's not so bad, is it? And it's not yet 11." **

**He goes down the pipe, and approaches the old, cobwebbed briefcase. Then stalkers follow him, he overhears their footsteps then glances back but sees zilch.**

"**Whoa, talk about spooky! It even has a rusty metal dustpan and a broom! Plus a tore Headquarters sign! Awesome! Whoa..." His eyes bulged as he saw the stadium-like court plus the not-before grimy spool they used as podium. Even the 13-stepped comb ladder. **

"**What in the name of Mother of Mother Mercy! A rare Eau de Par Fume! Classic!" He says as he sprays some onto himself. **

"**Well at least it appears that it's not yet expired." The perfume appears to be Ms. Bianca's. He walks up to the darkened corridor of the literally so-called "Hall of Fame". His eyes widened further that his eyes almost popped out! **

**Then his left eyebrow falls down while the other stays still, "These daggers were the same as the one in my room!" He said in a mystified voice, then out of nowhere... a mouse appears, **

"**You shouldn't be roaming around here anymore." Then the figure steps out of his shadowed hiding. **

**_She's so..._ The mouse was a woman, _INTRIGUING! Though she looks a lot of Hungarian... we must be country mates!_ He resumes in his mind. **

"**Well, I was just looking... then I saw such a beautiful lady." He said, fixing his trench coat. **

**She got flattered by his words but still, the forwardness gave her a hint of anger, **

"**I've got a husband." Roxas widens his eyes in disbelief, then he apologizes, **

"**Sorry, madam. Roxas, it was nice meeting you." **

**He said, kissing her hands. She smiles back in reply, **

"**The meeting is starting. You should go now." He looked at her once more; she looked like 39 years old... silvery white fur, pink button nose, and she wore a pink fur coat, could it be...? He exits with his coat in his arms, **

"**Watch, fix coat." The watch followed orders. _She didn't even say her name. How rude... _He thought. Then after the little speech, the woman said,**

"**Well, Bernard... he's 16 now. How fast, isn't it?" Then out of the blue, a mouse replies as their shadows move. **

"**Yeah, seemed like forever to find! But, hah. Here he is!" **

**Then the woman raises her brow reluctantly, **

"**Don't you think we should tell him, darling?" She said, **

"**Well, Bianca. I guess it's time we tell him. After the meeting or mission." **

**Then cuts to Roxas, **

"**Sorry, I'm late." Then everybody comes to a shock seeing him.**

"**What?" He puzzled in his words, "Oh dear, did I do something wrong? Sorry. I guess I'll be leaving." As he turns his back, a lady looks at him with a smile,**

"**Interesting..." She said in a quite intriguing manner. Then the chairman stops him.**

"**Please, don't leave. We were just surprised that you'd come. Take a seat, Mr. Roxas." He offered.**

"**Thank you." He replies. Then the lady put a dreamy look on her face as she fixes her glance at him.**

"**We have been called to aid, everyone! As some of you do know that your fathers would've told you that we've never failed to answer a call for help. Delegates, hands over hearts." Then the same drumbeat and trumpet blasts are heard.**

**R-E-S-C-U-E**

**Rescue Aid Society  
Heads held high, touch the sky  
You mean everything to me**

**In a fix, in a bind  
Call on us anytime  
We'll appear from nowhere  
Mighty are we**

**R-E-S-C-U-E  
Rescue Aid Society  
Honesty, loyalty  
We pledge to thee **

**R-E-S-C-U-E  
Rescue Aid Society  
Heads held high, touch the sky  
You mean everything to me**

**In a jam, in a scrape  
And you think, "no escape"  
Do not fear, we'll be here  
Courageous are we**

**R-E-S-C-U-E  
Rescue Aid Society  
Heads held high, touch the sky  
Our hearts we pledge to thee**

**Roxas puts down his hands at one fell swoop the lady does at his side. **

"**Oh, sorry about that." Roxas garbled then stooped in act of contrition.**

"**No problem, Fiona. And you're Roxas, right?" Fiona garbled in silence, withdrawn.**

"**Yeah, nice meeting you." He declared smoothly.**

"**My pleasure." She smiles at him. **

**He then asks, "Why are you blushing?"**

"**Well, I'm not blushing! What are you to say that?" She said with a soupcon of shyness but livid.**

"**Alright, then let's sit. We're the only ones standing and in case you haven't noticed, they're looking at us." He offered.**

**Then the council begins to resonate, **

**Accidentally in Love**

**Counting Crows**

**So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know**

**Nothing bout love**

**Ahhhh**

**-Roxas sits down lending his hand to her coz' she's not yet sitting down. "Knock it off! Guys!"-**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow after**

**Come on, come on**

**Cause everybody's after love**

**Then the council leans to their side, especially the girls.**

**So I said I'm a snowball running**

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**

**Melting under blue skies belting out sunlight**

**Shimmering love**

**Well baby i surrender to the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love**

**Ahhhhh**

**These lines of lightning mean we're**

**Never alone, never alone**

**The council halted here for a second,**

**No, no**

**Chorus:**

**Come on, come on**

**Move a little closer**

**Come on, come on**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Come on, come on**

**Settle down inside my love**

**Ahhhh**

**Come on, come on**

**Jump a little higher**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Come on, come on**

**We were once upon a time in love**

**(Stopped again)**

**We're accidentally in love**

**We're accidentally in love (x4)**

**Roxas says candidly, "I'm not in love! So shut your blabber goofing!" Then the harmony continues,**

**Accidentally**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**I'm in love, I'm in love**

**Accidentally (x2)**

**Come on, come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Come on, come on**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on, come on**

**Just get yourself inside her love...I'm in love**

**Then the chairman interrupts, "ORDER! ORDER!"**

"**There had been series of nuclear fuel rod thieveries! And we need to restore those prior to that mad man destroys the whole world! Now, we need volunteers." **

**He gallantly stood up, "Roxas". "I sir, volunteer myself. Die or live, life to give." He said the new oath avidly.**

"**Well, a gallant man. Sacrificing him for the sake of this country! How generous."**

"**Thank you, sire." He proudly versed.**

"**Well, perhaps, such mission will require you to have a partner… since you do need protection. I suggest Ms. Fiona to be your co-agent since she is the master of technology here. Oui?"**

"**Technology! OMG, so you mean…" Roxas sputtered,**

"**Yes, you're well-matched. She likes it too. Plus, she's inventive." The chairman said, smugly.**

"**But don't get too worked up on it…" He paused, **

"**She's my daughter." He said in a murmur.**

"**Aww… geez, almost at it!" Wiggled his hands as if to express "Dang!"**

**Fiona stands up and also mentions his line, "Watch, remove coat." Only reversely and further complex machinery.**

"**Ooh, so you got served! That's nanotechnology! Awesome!" He utters in glee then the council looks at him.**

"**Ehem, sorry 'bout that." Detached his hat in regret and quite turning red now.**

"**Meet Orville and Wilbur at the airlines." He said, "And don't get too close, Roxas. Or else…" The chairman gnashed his teeth.**

**Roxas replies with a deep snigger that almost no one can hear. "Don't worry, Mr. Chairman."**

**Scene cuts to Albatross Fly Service Airlines,**

"**Well, here at last. Was it heavy, Ms. Fiona?" He asked.**

"**Not too much, monsieur." She answered quite brusquely for his candor.**

**He sits at a corner thinking if this mission will entail his life. Ms. Fiona looks at him, considering that he is rather frowning.**

"**Orville's not yet here. That's weird, he and his brother always hang here." He said with a hint of question.**

"**Oh come on, monsieur. You know that every flight is late." She versed, with a laugh.**

"**And why are you laughing? I mean there's nothing funny." He confirmed, quite getting blunt now.**

"**I know but, you're like a cockatoo, Mr. Roxas!" Laughing louder now, she sees his head fur raising like one.  
**

"**Oh, sorry, I do that when I'm stressed. Where's the artificer?" He dictated.**

"**He should be here by now."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This had just been the first chapter of my first doc. So please, no FLAMES. It hurts. Well, for a beginner it does, So, ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Mishap

**Chapter 2: The Mishap**

**The saga continues for the search of the main problem and the artificer... who is currently...**

"**Well, I can say that the artificer's riding Wilbur," Roxas stated evidently now, as he checks his watch,**

"**Radar, track." He continued.**

"**Well, what can I say? He's quite handsome!" Fiona versed more fondly.**

"**Humph, what's the big deal 'bout him?" Roxas asked, intrigued and disturbed.**

"**What do you care!" blurted Fiona.**

"**Well... I was just asking, you know!" Roxas crossed his arms in quite skepticism.**

"**Hmm, maybe you're just envious because he's more handsome!" Fiona implored.**

"**Is not!" shouted Roxas.**

"**Is too!"**

"**Stop the quarreling, you guys. Professor and Doctor Kostov, at your service." The professor dictated in a British accentuation as he went down the stairs.**

"**Wow, he's really handsome at close up!" She spitted out of her lips.**

"**Oh do shut your mouths, you lovey-dovey couply-sicky!" Roxas mangled as he checked his watch, **

"**11, 12... Oh my god... 13 seconds... bad luck's coming'!" He shouted out in paranoia.**

**Then scene cuts just a jiffy after that,**

"**Yes, bad luck." He implored as he boarded the back of Wilbur, who's kind of old already.**

"**Say bud, you look like someone I know... what was his name again?" Wilbur questioned in joy,**

"**What? Who's he? Do you even remember how he looks like and what's his name?" Roxas blunted.**

"**Do you know someone named... hmm...? Yeah! Bernard!" Wilbur shouted out, almost blowing Roxas off him.**

"**Geez, need to tighten up the seatbelt, oh yeah. NO!" Roxas versed with a hint of anger.**

"**And here we go!'' stated Wilbur, before Roxas even uttered the last word.**

"**Ahh... ahh! Train's... a... much safer way!" induced Roxas as Wilbur flew vertically descending.**

"**Hey, how come you guys get to speak while we don't get the cue line?" The professor quoted.**

"**Oh shush." versed Fiona as she reattached her seatbelt.**

**Then a song plays,**

**Tomorrow is Another Day**

**Come along, **

**Where there is sun shine shining when we find the silver lining, **

**Come along...**

**Sing a song,**

**When today becomes tomorrow, weather fine, joy or sorrow,**

**Sing a song...**

**Minutes pass, the horizon fades from midnight blue to sunrise orange...**

"**(Yawn) Whoa... what on Earth is THIS PLACE?" Roxas alleged in shock...**

"**This is a nuclear power plant; I believe that they've told you I'm not just an artificer, did they?"**

"**No they didn't." Roxas whispered.**

"**Well, not really." Fiona countered what Roxas said.**

"**Grr..." Roxas murmured.**

"**Well, they've told you so that we'll be battling mice too, right?" The professor said.**

"**Well, yes. That's right." Roxas versed in reprieve.**

"**How 'bout checking those holes under the experimental vats?" Professor assumed.**

**They checked the insides all they found was...**

"**These were yellow nuclear rods! They infused cheese on them! What maniacal craziness!" Roxas laughed.**

"**No, they're not just ordinary cheese. Look!" The professor pointed at a chemical station with extraordinary samples of cheese-shaped things.**

"**How cruel... they used mice blood to turn those rods yellow... the nutrients carried by the blood must've fused into them. Look at those hung upside down mice, slit in half..." Roxas uttered in anger ad lugubriousness. **

"**Who could've done this!" Fiona cried out almost for heavens to hear.**

"**None other than... me." Somebody at the back said.**

"**You... I know you... You're..." Roxas paused...**

**To be continued...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Writer's Comments:**

**Checkout my profile for the whole lyrics and all the other stuff like biographies and the storyline. (That I will update)**

**The song "Tomorrow is Another Day" is The Rescuers OST. (Original Sound Track)**

**The professor's identity will be revealed on Chapter 3: The Revelation.**

**And please, watch out for Chapter 6: The Finale.**

**That's all folks!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

**Chapter 3: The Revelation**

**By the way, the mission started in Moscow, Russia. If I forgot to tell you.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Hah! And you fools have thought that I was a professor! I'm a mutilator!" The professor laughed maniacally.**

"**Blabber rubber spatter gagger, how long will you take just to deliver a certain figure of speech?" contradicted Roxas.**

"**Roxas, you don't plan on..." Fiona halted.**

"**You're going to pay for this..." Roxas growled as he pressed his laser bayonet button.**

"**Hah, well you thought that I will be fooled by such laser technology, eh?" He chorused as he pulled something out of his pocket, IT WAS A DETONATOR!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Not so fast, Kostov Adragon!" A voice sounded from outside the nuclear vat.**

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't the hero of today. Vladimir Gustav." He chuckled.**

"**Grrah!" blunted Roxas as he swung the bayonet side to side, struggling for all their lives.**

"**You..." Kostov stopped, "Insolent... fool! You think you can beat me?" Kostov stated, without noticing... Vladimir grabbed an injection and stabbed him on the back.**

"**FOOL!" He said as he changed into human! **

"**Oh no, it said transformation serum..." Vladimir gnarled in anger,**

"**And now, the moment you've been waiting for..." He closed in his index finger at the button...**

"**You're jumping to conclusions, Kostov." Roxas versed as he planted his bayonet circling it around his hand,**

"**Grrarhhh! Stop that!" He said as he flickered his hand, throwing Roxas off sight.**

"**Must not... fail..." Roxas said before he got knocked out.**

"**Roxas!'' Fiona screamed in angst.**

"**He's gone!" Vladimir shouted, seeing Kostov flee.**

"**I can't... back down now..." said Roxas as he stood slowly...**

"**Laser activate." He shot Kostov's hand, cutting it... then...**

"**His hand is... titanium... what in Heaven's name?" All the mice chorused in unison.**

"**I remember," Fiona stated... then the scene starts flashbacking 10 years ago...**

"**My father used to have a patient named Kostov but then, while surging his hand, the hand was cut by an accidental overload of electricity that short-circuited the machine." She continued,**

"**Well, why didn't you tell us?" Both of them said. **

"**Because you'll get engrossed. Even his whole body is mechanical!" Fiona paused, **

"**And you knew him for how long, Vladimir? You should've known because you know him!" Fiona continued.**

"**Stop this conversation and chase him!" Roxas dashed.**

**They went through different obstacles; Roxas just used his watch scooter. Then the final event began to happen, everyone knew that the world is in danger but,**

"**Roxas, what do you think you're doing!" Fiona versed madly,**

"**Are you crazy, Roxas? You can't do this! You'll die!" Vladimir briefly told him.**

"**I shouldn't think of what's going to happen to me, but what'll happen when I don't act now!" Roxas blurted out.**

"**But Roxas... you can't!" Fiona strutted, but extremely outnumbered figuratively by his words.**

"**There's almost no difference between mice and humans! I will prove it!" He ran, carrying a pail of water.**

"**If I can just short-circuit him! Or maybe... Fiona! Give me your watch!" He alleged.**

"**Alright!"**

"**Does this work the same way as mine?" He hurried.**

"**Yes! Just the sam-"**

"**Good and goodbye! Bid the society goodbye for me!" He hopelessly garbled out of his mouth.**

"**Watches, pull out Para gliders!" He versed seriously as he stacked the water on top.**

"**Watches, container out!" Then the container held the pail doubly tight.**

**Everywhere in the lab was filled with samples of different metals such as iridium, allodium, zinc, copper, and even jewelry that reflected twice the luminescence of the original version! Sapphire-coated hallways, diamond walls that reflected confusing mirages, they even used ruby as medium of the laser security system.**

**He knew that if the sensors detect him, they'll shoot him so he had to shoot the wiring of the sensors.**

"**Almost there..." He gasped for his breath as nerve gases began to fill the surrounding. Then a camera faltered to the ground, shocking the metal floor.**

"**Barrier, activate." He almost fainted before even saying so. Panting heavier, heartbeats stopping... then he fainted. Then the shock reached Kostov before he can even quit the flooring.**

"**Graarharrhaa!" Then smoke started to arise. The detonator was defused! But the countdown already started... what'll happen next?**

**To be continued...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That had just been the third chapter... sooner, you'll know what those two mice were saying in the old HQ.**

**That'll come in the last chapter. And don't forget, review and no FLAMES! (Burning)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Deathwatch

**Chapter 4: The Deathwatch**

**The saga continues as the bomb kept ticking,**

"**Escape now while you can! Leave me alone here! I'll do what it takes just to keep you two alive, now go!" He blasted out from his mouth. Fiona, in the other hand. Confused and dazed by what he said, unwittingly uttering words that spoke her mind.**

"**You're crazy, Roxas... I know you won't do this, you won't... right? RIGHT!" Fiona shouted,**

"**Oh yes, I am... I may not return but my memory will always remain..." The non-regretful Roxas said in forwardness.**

"**On T minus 1 minute." The system dictated.**

"**Please, go now... I'll stay here so the bomb won't trigger until you leave!" Roxas said, but now... more bluntly.**

"**Your life will not go unlived, Roxas. We promise you that your death won't go in vain." Vladimir hinted with one ounce of hope, they dashed through the closing metal doors, slid through the tables and the doors... there was one second left, and now... what should they do? Then out of the blue, a barrier surrounded them, Roxas activated the watch only for them!**

"**Roxas... why did you have to do this stupid stuff... why... I know that you're hiding secrets from me... but you're not the only one, Roxas... not at all! I've... I've really... really liked you, very, very much..." Her voice cackled in sorrow, tears streaming down her face... angst seen all over her face,**

"**I know this is hard for you, Fiona... but you have... to let go." Then a bead of moisture fell from Vladimir's face.**

"**He... he's gone, I can't... believe that he's really gone..." They exited the laboratory in tears as nuclear radiation devoured the whole place.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Then inside the laboratory, somebody coughs out... **

"**Sheesh, what a blast! At least I'm alive, unsteady though... time to invent a new watc-" His last words were finally versed as he faltered to the ground. _Will I still live up to it? Oh mighty Euripides, save me. _ The last thought that ran through his mind before fainting. The missiles may have not been launched, but is that the last of him?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A year had passed, the society always felt distressed, tears broke down their might, and eyes left high and dry looking at the empty seat in the very edge of the highest corner that wasn't occupied anymore. Or will, sooner or later,**

"**Order! Order! There's no time for chat fests and that entire ruckus going on." The chairman cried out.**

"**Roxas, how I wish someday you'd come back..." Fiona mournfully implored.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, in Roxas' apartment...**

"**Well, Roxas... you've finally quitted the society. Guess you won't see her again, looking at the photos in the wall, showing Roxas asleep at the back seat and Fiona sleeping beside him. He sighs in anxiety.**

"**Wish I could've stayed longer in her arms, but she's better off with someone else... but if I won't act now, she might be taken by some other guy! Nah... It's for the better if I stay here." He alleged for the final decision.**

**_No, Roxas... If everyone gets their soul mate, then she might be the one for you... Don't think if somebody else's better than you, but think that you're better than them for her! If you don't make things happen, nothing will chain to what's going on now!_ His mind manifested finally. As he pulled out something like a small, red velvet box in his trench coat pocket. **

"**It's time to tell her, it had been a year... I can still remember what happened next..." Then the image flashbacks a day after the nuclear incident,**

"**Well, it's just a mere scoliosis and a small systolic pressure. Everything's going to be fine, I ensure you. Mr. Roxas. But there'll be chances of a slight pain occurring because of slight nuclear exposure." The doctor assumed.**

"**Sooner or later, America... I'll come back!" He paused and reflected to himself, "But I can't be there anymore, Fiona. I hope you're happy with somebody else there."**

**Then the flashback ends, fading into the image of a society gathering. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The scene focused on the chairman,**

"**There have been recent reports of a photographer that Mr. Roxas had been found dead recently due to high exposure of nuclear radiation." The chairman implored.**

"**Fiona, dear... I'm so sorry."**

"**Ooh, false information." A voice shouted in the entrance, the figure wasn't so clear... it even hid itself in the shadows, it appeared to have this very formal attire, and she was startled as the voice she had just heard resembled somebody, _Could it be... no... it could never be._**

"**Remember me?" The voice crackled, the society's eyes wondered around the mystified mouse... Then the council began to protest inside the hall,**

"**Order, delegates! This is not the time for a noise barrage! Say who you are!" The chairman shouted,**

"**Very well then..." The figure started to walk out of the darkness and into the light, shining halfway his face, the hairstyle was a variety of brushed up and down grayish hair, he was wearing a silver tuxedo, a grey necktie that complimented his suit, and suitable silver pants that topped them all up. It indicated someone, and then a thought began to scamper through the chairman's mind.**

"**Bernard? Is that you?" The chairman unenthusiastically lifted one of his eyebrows,**

"**No, but somebody that could've been him... his successor, me myself." The figure was exposed, it was...**

**Roxas...**

**To be continued...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That had been the fourth chapter. Watch out when the fifth chapter comes. Because all of the first chapter's events will make sense, Bianca and Bernard will show up, events begin to recall memories... causing Roxas to have a minor mental concussion. What'll happen in the ending? Will everybody live merrily ever after or just another call? It could've been better if this story included Bernard and Bianca as main characters, but I'll reserve that for later stories. Need to go, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

**Chapter 5: The Return**

"**Yes, it's me." Roxas versed in quite a full-fledged comportment.**

"**Well, why didn't you say anything? Like something you were before? And why did you do that foolish thing?" Fiona shouted out in a very intriguing yet aggressive manner.**

"**Well, what do you care!" He repeated her question way back a year ago.**

"**Well, nothing! I just didn't want you to do that again... because if anything would happen to you, I'd just cry..."**

"**Nothing would happen to me if there's nothing that would happen to you; _Love makes people do crazy things... no matter what the risk._" Roxas said,**

"**I don't care, just please... just don't do that again." Then she breaks down and starts weeping.**

"**It's okay, as long as you stay safe. And don't cry, there's nothing to worry about." He approaches her and tries to ease her mood.**

"**I'm here and... I was also thinking... I know it had been a year but... I saw this in TV once," He approaches the chairman's side and begins to announce,**

"**Delegates and the chairman... I want to take your daughter's hand in marriage! Is there anyone who objects?" Roxas shouted out, Fiona stands up and starts speaking,**

"**I do." **

"**But-" Roxas didn't have the chance to finish and they start kissing each other, seems like he misunderstood what she said.**

**The next 3 years after the marriage, Roxas sits on his new blue velvet chair wearing his bathrobe,**

"**Another day..." He sighs in relief,**

"**That proposal was hard work, I can even remember. I rehearsed for that for five weeks!" He starts panting, topping the nervous words.**

"**Oh but dear, it was the best line I've ever heard in years of watching TV!" Fiona said,**

"**How long were you awake?"**

"**Oh just now," She versed, massaging his arms. Then,**

"**By the way, I forgot to tell you..." Fiona implored with a sign of shyness in her face, hitting her two index fingers together,**

"**I'm..."**

"**Well? Yes honey?" Roxas asked,**

"**There's somebody who will come the next... secret months." Fiona tried to catch her breath,**

"**What's _secret? _What number is it?" Roxas intrigued,**

"**Nine."**

"**Who is it?" He asked twice,**

"**Isn't it obvious?" Fiona asked,**

"**No, why?"**

"**Because I'm... I'm... I'm..." She kept repeating the same words again and again,**

"**Come on, Fiona. Spit it out! Honey, we're married! We can't keep secrets from each other, I'm your husband. You can trust me." He relieved her tension.**

"**I am pregnant."**

"**Ah... ah... You're... you're... you're pregnant? OH YESSSSSS! I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna be a father!" He kept singing it over and over again until... they heard a knock from the door.**

"**Who is it?" She asked,**

"**It's Bianca and Bernard." They said simultaneously,**

"**Roxas, do you know someone named Bianca and Bernard?" She asked,**

"**I'm gonna be... what? I don't know Bianca but I know Bernard, the albatross said that I look like him." He versed somewhat getting stern now. She peeked through the peephole and saw a grayish but rather brown mouse and a white mouse standing right outside. She opened the door and let them in,**

"**The albatross is right! He looks like you!" She said,**

"**Well, if he really-" He turned back and saw his father. Well, he doesn't know so it's quite suspicious.**

"**Wait a sec, black whiskers, black nose, grayish brown fur..." He said as he compared the picture from the bona fide Bernard.**

"**Father?" He asked... then,**

"**It's me, son." Bernard replied.**

"**It had been a long time since I last saw you, and you've became a very fine lad." He said in delight.**

"**I can't believe our son's married." Bianca replied,**

"**Mom! It's you!" He hugged her tight like he'd never see them once more, and then light rain pours down in the rooftop. It was true, the last time he'll ever see them again. But is it really the last? But very unknowingly, a menace returns impending upon them, who could it be?**

**To be continued...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once again, Chapter 5 folks! Don't forget to read plus review squared!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Finale

**Chapter 6: The Finale**

**Morning arises as our ever heroic mouse, standing up from his bed and walks out the entrance door only to find out, that a so not obvious man is hiding from the shadows.**

"**Well, a blue sky's coming' my way."**

**Then he starts singing,**

**You're Never Alone:**

**I can see that this light's shining on us,**

**Shining shimmering gleaming across the window pane,**

**I can't stop thinking what'll happen next just after this day,**

**Well baby, maybe I'll see another shooting star **

**Wishing for a miracle.**

**Can't stop thinking' bout it**

**I can't ignore neither neglect the fact that the sky,**

**Sky's turning' gray, revert to orange**

**But I can't ignore that you're my only sky.**

**Clouds weathering my day and letting the sun lead the way.**

**Well maybe, it's just another dream inside my mind.**

**But maybe someday it will come tru-**

**The song stops like a CD stopped from the scratcher that DJs use. The mouse reveals himself with a maniacal grin that spread all over his jaw.**

"**Kostov Adragon! How come you're still alive?" He asks, flipping his laser bayonet open.**

"**What in the name of Mother Mercy? Why doesn't my watch flip out my bayonet!" He blurted out in anger.**

"**Because I brought my delta ray scrambler." He poked out something from his pocket.**

"**Well, someone's got very clever. Then I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." He said, pulling out a very large water gun out of his pocket.**

"**A very good weapon, what's that going to do to me? Will I be soaked wet?"**

"**No, you'll just immediately shut down due to power shortage!" He said, shooting out water from it.**

**Then the screen changes focus and turns in Fiona's dreams, everything's happening the same way but it went quite differently.**

"**You're cornered, Roxas. Surrender now or die!" He said, swinging a very sharp broken glass piece.**

"**Oh not a chance, senior!" He opened the lid and filled it with water and flooded the place, even though he knew that doing so will electrocute him also since he's in the water. She wakes up knowing that the whole garden outside was burning. **

"**Oh no, Roxas!" She screams out getting a small fire extinguisher. She calls out the maids then she spreads out white clouds of extinguishing gas. But she didn't find any carcass or anything, just burnt grass and his watch.**

"**He can't be! He can't be dead! He can't be dead, right?" She intrigued the maids, and then all of a sudden... the maids' eyes were bulging, why?**

"**You're never alone, Fiona. I'll always guide you through time." The spirit of Roxas murmured, she looked to her side and sees nothing.**

"**No... You can't be... you're just joking, right?" Fiona asked in angst.**

"**Well of course, I'm joking. But you're never alone..." He said in a ghastly voice, he seemed to be making fun of her. Then he approaches her back, **

"**Oh stop that crying, Fiona. You know I hate it when you're crying." He laughed,**

"**You're so mean, Roxas! I really hate it when you do that. You know I care about you a lot!" She throws herself into his arms, sobbing.**

"**Now, now dear. I'm still alive, remember what I told you? Nothing would happen to me as long as nothing would happen to you." Roxas reminded her once more.**

"**I told you, do not do that again!"**

"**But if I didn't, I'd sacrifice your safety! That mad mutilator began to strike us again." He gnashed his teeth in anger.**

"**You're so the perfect man for me and nobody else." She said, kissing him for the last time in this chapter.**

**The End**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Love makes people do crazy things.**_

_**Archie the Bear in Doctor Dolittle 2.**_

**So long for now, and wait 'til I make my sequel to this fiction.**

**That's it for me, for now...**


End file.
